Fight! for the Earth!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: A PotF VS Disney Channel all stars teamup. Before, he saved Keely. now, he must save his own son from total corruption. rated M for chapter 1. final chapter now up!
1. Why did it happen to me?

**Hello PotF fanatics! I'm so in the mood to make a new one, which involves Phil's future son destroying the earth, so Phil must travel in time to find his friends from different Disney Channel shows.**

**Did anyone notice that this is like my last PotF story, "Phil of the Future VS Super Sentai: Saving Keely"? Well, it's like that, but this time, Disney Channel all stars will join Phil, with a bit of Go Go V in the mix for good measure (in the robots, music and arsenal). The story is set at a time where the earth was in the brink of total destruction.**

**Well, enjoy! First part special thanks to okaie. Oh by the way, this chapter is rated M, T for the rest of the chapters.**

_April 7, 2032_

**Phil's POV**

I didn't know that will happen to me.

Had it not all happened, he would have been good. If I hadn't done this to Keely, it might have been saved. Now, it's all my fault.

But it was too late.

**Flashback**

"Keely…" Phil said, looking down at the blonde head lying on his chest.

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you."

Keely smiled, she never got tired of him telling her that. "I love you too."

"No, Keely, you don't understand… I love you… I really love you."

Keely looked up at Phil, "I really, really love you, Phil." She kissed him.

Phil smiled back. "You know…"

"Know what?" Keely asked, looking into Phil's eyes.

"I want to stay here forever. I mean, with you… in the… 21st century."

………………

Keely was staring at Phil, listening to his words intently.

"…But what I really hope will happen," Phil swallowed, "is that we're going to get married. Early, hopefully… maybe…" Phil looked at Keely nervously, pulling on his collar.

Keely felt her heart pounding. "Mmaarried?"

"… I shouldn't have said that… forget about it… it's okay… I just thought…"

Keely pressed herself against him, catching Phil's lips in a passionate kiss. "Don't ever apologize for saying that… **ever**."

Phil smiled, dazed. "I'll remember that."

……………………

"Oh, Phil!" Keely squealed. She kissed him passionately. "I love you… I really, really, really, _really_ love you."

Phil smiled and captured her lips in his, kissing her with all he could muster. He broke away, breathless, and looked Keely straight in the eye. She gave him a slight smile, and he flipped her over, he now on top of her. He kissed her again, hungrily… aroused. "Keely…" he croaked.

Keely kissed him, cutting him off. "It's okay," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't want to rush you baby."

She kissed him again. "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

Phil grinned. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her hard. Unable to resist any longer, Phil slipped his hands underneath her shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of her stomach… her breasts. He kissed her again, and then moved down to kiss her stomach.

Keely sighed, and her eyes fluttered. "_Phil…_"

Phil moved up, kissing farther and farther up her stomach, nearing her breasts with every kiss. He stopped short of them though, hesitating instead and looking anxiously into her eyes.

Keely looked back coyly, then lifted herself up slightly, slowly slipping off her shirt and then her bra, as if to say, _Go ahead… it's okay_.

Phil nodded, and kissed her breast gently. Keely moaned in ecstasy.

She rolled on top of him, ripping off his shirt. She looked down at his six-pack and kissed it. She looked up at him, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Phil moaned, extremely aroused. "Keely…" he moaned, "If we continue, I can't promise I'll be able to stop."

Keely looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Phil. There's no one else I'd rather be with for the first time… and hopefully, forever. I trust you Phil."

"I would never take advantage of your trust…" Phil breathed, kissing her again. "I love you…"

I wished it never happened. But the unexpected came… the birth of my disobedient son.

And I saw it all, from the future.

"_PHILLIP!" an older Keely chastised. "STOP IT!"_

_The boy was older now, much older, probably in his early teens, and clearly handsome, yet he had an evil twinkle in his eye. He stuck out his tongue. "What if I don't wanna?" he mocked._

_Keely had a slight scowl on her face, "If only you're father were here," she muttered darkly._

_Phillip scowled back, "I heard that. And I hate my father, he was never here for me anyway! And you! You always talk about him like he's some great guy. Well get this mother… he's not! He's just some stupid bastard that got you knocked up and left you and me." Disgust was clear on his face._

_Keely's face became pinched. "Don't you ever talk about your father like that again," she whispered. "He was a great man, it wasn't his fault that he had to leave."_

_He scoffed, "You and your semantics." He steeled his emerald eyes at her. "I hate you too, you know, you and him. When I was younger I loved you, but I was naïve. I learned real quick that I don't need anyone to support me. I don't need anybody, not you, and certainly not my father." He turned his back and stomped away, leaving Keely shocked and hurt._

"_Where did I go wrong?" she asked, shaking her head._

"_Where are you going?" Keely demanded._

"_Out of here," Phillip Jr. replied, "don't wait up, I don't intend on coming back."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't you see?" he said exasperatedly, "I'm sick of you, this house, and this whole damned town. I'm going to go out in this world and I'll be important, I promise you that. Something you never accomplished," he scoffed. "Goodbye mother." With that he turned his back and left._

"_Why are you doing this?" Keely cried._

"_Because I can mother, because I can."_

"_I raised you better then this! I gave you everything I could give you without spoiling you. I did my best!"_

_He laughed, "Maybe not, I mean, my father couldn't have thought so; he left after all. But anyway, back to the point. You're the only opposition left for me not to get elected. As my mother, you have power in what you say. You are against me, I know, so, in order to win… I need to get rid of the only thing keeping me back. You. Goodbye mother, and good riddance."_

And I heard these words…

"You see Phil, your son, Phillip, though he started out as a happy child, he was smart, and he questioned a lot. He grew bitter as he grew older, when he found out you left; figuring you had left him and Keely for twisted reasons. He grew tired of Keely when she refused to condemn you as a bad man over the years. He had no father figure to look toward, and felt disgusted with only his mother.

He had many of your traits, as well as many of hers. As you heard, he did have only eight toes. This made him feel like an outcast, and as a little kid, he was laughed at. He came to trust no one but himself. Also, he was smart, ungodly smart, like you yourself were in that century. He had his mother's charisma too. Phillip became the world's dictator. Perfectly suited for the job, I must add. He was handsome, charismatic, smart, and power-hungry, seeing as he felt he had no real power in the beginning of his life. He had no power over you leaving or coming back, and no power over his mother, who had a strong personality as well. He was also a loner, and trusted nobody.

By killing Keely, he got rid of any evidence that he wasn't who he said he was. Phillip Diffy Jr. became the US president first, then the United State's dictator, and eventually, the world's dictator." Chief Gahler paused.

Phil let his mind wrap around this information. "What did he do?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"He was power-hungry and wanted to create as much technologic power as he could."

"Wasn't that good for society? I mean… it was bad that he was dictator, but if he created so many good things…"

"Not good things."

"Explain, please," Phil said, becoming flustered with all this new information.

"Weapons. He wanted to create as many advanced weapons as possible. He did, as dictator, need to dominate, and this was his way. Creating more and more powerful weapons."

"Oh."

"But that's not the real problem."

Phil blinked. "What?"

"To create these weapons, he needed energy. Lots of energy." Chief Gahler paused. "To create this energy, he used up all fossil fuels. I'm sure you know the problems fossil fuels created in the 21st century."

"Yeah. I do," Phil said silently, pursing his lips.

"The abuse of fossil fuels led to an increase in carbon dioxide in the atmosphere and a depletion of ozone. It was too much for Mother Nature. Global warming was shaking our earth and skin cancer from UV rays ran rampant. Millions died, and the effects of this are now slowly starting to take effect in the future. Much of the past is being rewritten as we speak."

"This wasn't suppose to happen, was it?" Phil remarked, his heart beating faster.

"No," Chief Gahler mused, "it wasn't. There was suppose to be an invention that made fossil fuels obsolete, therefore saving the Earth from global warming and ozone depletion… basically… saving many lives. Phillip Diffy Jr.'s reign prevented this from happening… and the effects of his use of fossil fuels killed many ingenious inventors. Without a father figure to look up to, he became bitter, power-hungry and… well, there isn't really a better word for it, evil." Chief Gahler paused, letting it all sink in.

Phil looked up at him, joyful disbelief spread across his face. "Does this mean… does this mean what I think it means?"

Chief Gahler smiled, "I'd guess so."

Now, only one thing has to be done… correct it all. Keely was killed just now, now, I must reverse everything; reverse the time.

Keely… I'm sorry. I must leave the destroyed future, and correct it all.

**End of POV**

Until two people came… it was Tia and Tamera of "Sister, Sister" (A/N: I know it doesn't qualify for a Disney channel Original, but it was shown on Disney Channel USA.), and they told Phil, "Phil, we can help out." Then, they gave him something: a book.

Phil read it, "_Disney Channel address book._" (A/N: this is similar to the "Super Sentai address book" mentioned in Boukenger VS Super Sentai, except, it tells the person what year they were existent, as well as the place.) Phil continued, "You mean…"

Tia said, "Yes Phil. you can find them one by one. Since some of them don't exist in this century anymore, you'll have to travel in time to seek them." Tamera said, "Be careful out in time. You're the last hope."

Phil said, "Ok. I'll do it."

The Mowry twins said, "Good luck."

Phil prepared his Skyak for travel in time, and as he was supposed to say something else, the twins were gone. Phil said, "Ok, here I go!" the time warp was opened, and he dashed on the time warp.

**Phil has finally traveled back in time to seek his allies! But, what happened to his son, and will he be able to find them?**

**Check back next time for the continuation. And leave reviews!**


	2. Why they don't want to help me?

**Ok guys, I'm back, and sorry if took too long to do the next one… some things try to stop the making of the 2****nd**** chapter, as well as the Document Manager can't work. Well, everything's cleared up now, let's continue…**

**Phil has already left for the other five. Can he get to convince them to join him? Unfortunately, it might get hard for him to convince them…**

_Baranoia palace (where Phil Jr. lives as the king of the destroyed world)_

Meanwhile, at his palace, Phil Jr. noticed that Phil Diffy have left for the other years. He said, "I already imposed that time travel was now banned at this point. How can he do this?"

A witch have appeared and said, "Don't worry, we'll get him down and dirty out of his misery."

(Narration) _Tsuetsue. She is an Org duke who always torments the Hyakujuu sentai Gaoranger._

Tsuetsue said, 'What can we do now?"

Phil Jr. said, "Well, we can track him down and finish him for good! Well, we'll wait for a good time to do this and we'll be on our way. What do you say, Gajah?"

Gajah said, "Works for me."

(Narration) _Gajah. He is part of the Gorgom syndicate, always trying to steal the precious for their enemies, the Go Go sentai Boukenger._

Gajah continued, "I'll make sure you have all that fossil fuels for your upcoming invasion to alter time… and to get rid of your son who's scheming to get you back on the right track."

Phil Jr. said, "Great. I also noticed your precious that you try to get was also full of energy that I can use against my enemies. But I'll pass up for that, for now, I must get my hands full on the destruction of my father who left me that made me who I really am now." (A/N: check out the story "Unexpected Happenings" by okaie for more details.)

Now, Phil Jr. had a plan to corrupt the time period of every century, every millennium, just to get all the fossil fuels he needed. If he kept doing this, the world might be broken in pieces once he uses it all up.

Phil Jr. said, "I'm all ears for your plan. For now, let's prepare the next move… wiping out my father!"

_December 20, 2006_

A time warp opened on the sky, and Phil, riding the Skyak, ran out of the time warp. He noticed it was evening and he searched the address book for his first ally-to-be: Hannah Montana. Fortunately for him, he saw where she was by the searchlights in a theater in where he was. He thought to himself, _this must be Los Angeles._

He landed at an unseen place and he ran immediately to the place. There were many people at the place and he said, "Well, she's popular at this time period. I must seek her!"

Phil squeezed his way to the crowd and he saw her, posing for the camera and waving on her fans. Phil shouted, "Hannah Montana!" Hannah noticed Phil and she said, "Huh?"

(Narration)_ Hannah Montana. She's a teen star like other girls her age, and she lives a simple life as Miley Stewart, when she goes to life the live the life of a superstar, she undergoes a transformation… as Hannah Montana._

Phil said, "Come here! I need your help!"

Hannah said, "Oh, you must be my biggest fan! Do you want my autograph, mister?"

Phil said, "I don't need your autograph- I need you! You must help me, my time period in destroyed, and you're one of the guys that I need to save the time period!"

Hannah said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about…" then, her father, Robby Stewart, came and he said, "Come on, let's go now. We have to watch your movie now!" Hannah left and he shouted, "Hannah, don't leave, come with me… (Shouts) MILEY STEWART!!!"

Hannah turned back and she heard him say, "I am Phil Diffy, from the year 2032!"

Hannah thought to herself, _how did he know that I am Miley Stewart?_

The guards dragged him away and they thrown him out and he said, "You guys don't get it! She is one of the guys that will save the world!" the guards said, "Get out of here, crazy guy!"

Phil said, "You guys don't understand…" then he left and he rode on his Skyak and left for the next year. A time warp opened and he drove to the time warp which led to…

_April 13, 2005_

Fortunately, the time warp leads him to the top of the Tipton Hotel. He landed there, and he entered the hotel via an elevator there. He went to the last floor where Zack and Cody lives, and he finally saw them get out of the room. Phil said, "Thank goodness, I found you guys!" Zack and Cody were bewildered and they said, "What?"

(Narration) _Zack and Cody Martin. They are the only permanent residents of the Tipton hotel. They're 12 years old and they are the only troublemakers in the hotel and they hang out with Maddie and London._

Phil said, "Ok, you two, I'm not a bad guy. I'm here because I need your help. Now, can you guys believe me?"

Zack and Cody were silent for a while, and they said, "Um," then shouted, "London! Mr. Moseby! An intruder is in the hotel!" Phil was scared and he said, "Hey, are you guys listening? I'm not a villain!" London and Mr. Moseby found him and Mr. Moseby said, "Get away from this hotel, you trespasser!" Phil started running away.

Unfortunately, Phil ran down and then, the guards took him and Mr. Moseby said, "Don't you ever come back on this hotel, you trespasser!" then, they dragged Phil away while he looked at them and said, "Zack, Cody, please! I'm not a bad person! I need you guys!" like the first one, he was dragged away into the road and he said, "Great. 3 don't want to be with me, and 2 are left to go." He looked at the address book and he only saw two more that he can contact: Raven Baxter in 2003 and Lizzie McGuire in 2001.

But, his Skyak was in the top of the Tipton hotel and he can't go back there (for fear that he will get dragged out of the hotel again), but he luckily saw a time warp hole and he went to in, sending him to…

_February 18, 2003_

He fell on the sky and he landed with a thud. Someone said, "I was right, I predicted that someone will fall in then sky…"

(Narration) _Raven Baxter. She's the teen psychic, but her visions are sometimes right, incorrect or hilarious, she loves the teen life with her friends Chelsea and Eddie._

Phil saw her and he said, "Raven Baxter? Is that you?"

Raven said, "Yes, why?"

Phil said, "I was right! You are the teen psychic! Your vision was right! Now, I need your help."

Raven said, "If I wish I could help you, then I could do so…" then, she got a vision.

_Vision mode_

_Phil was speaking with Raven, until people mistook him for a bad omen and they began to beat him up. Then, he fell in another warp hole._

Raven said, "What's your name?"

Phil said, "Phil Diffy, from the year 2032."

Raven said, "Quick! Let's get out of here, some people might see you and beat you up and fall down a hole." Then they ran away but only to find out that they are surrounded by an angry mob. Phil said, "Uh, Raven, can we go now? I need your help to save the world." Raven said, "What can I do?" then they started to get beaten up and Phil accidentally drops his Wizard and it activates a warp hole and that's where Phil falls down… again!

Raven saw the warp hole and was about to follow him, but it was too late. The warp hole was closed.

Phil kept falling down until it sends him to…

_August 5, 2001_

He falls in Hillridge High School and he said, "This must be… 2001." He walked around the campus and by chance, he saw Lizzie and her friends.

Phil said, "Hey Lizzie!"

Lizzie said, "Huh?"

(Narration) _Lizzie McGuire. She's a klutzy giddy girlie and she wished to be a pop star. Fortunately, it took 2 years to become one for her, and she always tries to find a way in sticky situations._

Phil said, "I need your help. My time period is in danger of extinction if I don't come with me, please?"

Lizzie said, "Hello? I've got more things to do, so you better go away. I'm trying to wait for Ethan." Miranda said, "You'd better get lost. You're not even a student or teacher of this school!" Gordo said, "Go away or be sorry."

Phil said, "Please! I need your help Lizzie. I can't just go back home without you!"

Their teacher, Mr. Dig, saw Phil and he said, "Sir, you have to leave. This is for students only."

Phil had no choice but to leave or he'll be forced out again like before. He took one look at Lizzie and he said, "If you don't want to help me, fine. I'm leaving." Lizzie just looked stern at Phil, and she said, "What does he want from me?"

_Digital Bean_

Phil was getting fed up and he can't find a better help from them. He sighed and said, "If they can just accept me and help me, this would not happen. But why can't they help me at all?" then, his Wizard picks up a call from 2006, and Phil happily answers it. He immediately said, "Hello? Great! I'm glad you were able to call, how did you do it, Hannah Montana?"

But he realized it was another set. It was Troy Bolton on the line.

(Narration) _The East High Wildcats. They were a fun bunch, led by Basketball Jock Troy Bolton and Pretty Brainiac Gabriella Montez; also in the team are siblings Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Troy's teammate Chad Danforth, Gabriella's teammate Taylor McKessie and their composer friend, Kelsi Nielsen._

Phil said, "What now?"

Troy said, "I heard you needed help in your time, so we're doing a time machine here. We'll be able to see you guys later on."

Phil said, "Ok, that's great! Will you be guys coming once the time machine is active?"

Troy said, "Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi are doing the machine calculations for the time machine while I, Chad and Ryan are making adjustments on the time machine. We'll get there once it's done…" then, the signal gets weak, and Troy continues, "Oh no, we have to hang up. The time signal is getting weak. Got to go-"

They already hanged up due to the time signal was weak.

_Hillridge stadium_

Phil was alone, in the Hillridge stadium, where no one was there. Phil said, "The Disney Channel address book… what a stupid idea. They won't even get to me when I need them…" then, he threw the book in an empty waste can. Then, he saw a black light that led to the forest and he said, "An enemy. Well, time to fight it alone even without them." then, he ran to the forest.

**Now, the folks that he approached were not giving him a good time… What can Phil do now, now that an evil force is coming to Hillridge?**

**To find out, give me good reviews, not bad ones. I'll tell you the rest next time!**


	3. Together almost

**Ok, this is now chapter 3, and I knew that it was going to be harder for our hero to restore the time line. Phil tired to get contact with the folks, but he failed.**

**Oh by the way, I might be adding more sentai references in later chapters, and can Phil get them together now? Troy called Phil but the signal diminished, and Phil is left on his own to fend off for himself. But, who will help him now?**

**Please, keep bringing in good reviews, and don't throw bad ones please!!!**

_Hillridge forest_

Phil ran to where the black light stopped, and he saw him- his son, with Tsuetsue and Gajah. Phil shouted, "Son! Whatever your plan is, you'll never destroy the time line!"

Phil Jr. said, "Ha! You'll never stop me this time. I'll get you down immediately!"

Gajah then threw a metal ball and it exploded, bringing in Krybots, lots of Krybots. Phil knew that will happen and he said, "Krybots… Phil Jr. has his own army at hand already!" Gajah said, "Attack Phil Diffy!" the Krybots began charging at Phil, but he has brought out a counter weapon: the V-Lancer, from 1999.

Phil shouted, "EAT THIS!" Slash, smash, crash, and the Krybots were taken down one by one until there's no more Krybots left. Phil spun his V-Lancer and does a technique that he has never been done before. "Vacuum slash!" he keeps spinning his V-Lancer until all the Krybots got near and they all got shredded and they exploded in mid-air.

Phil Jr. said, "Nice, dad. Now, I'll let you play with Tsuetsue and Gajah. Finish him off now!" Tsuetsue and Gajah started attacking Phil, and he can't even attack the combined force of the two enemies. Phil then got thrown to a tree, and he fell. Phil said, "Oh yeah? I'll show you now!"

Phil reached in his pocket for his V-30 Badge (A/N: Check out "Phil of the Future VS Super Sentai: Saving Keely for more info.), but he left it back in his home back in the year 2032. Phil said, "Oh damn it! Why now?" then, he got whacked by Tsuetsue.

Phil Jr. then approached Phil and said, "Now, you'll pay for this, dad." He was about to punch him straight in the face when he felt a sting, an air slash on his face. He yelled, "Who the heck was that?"

Then he let go of Phil and he heard voices.

(Lizzie's voice) _We'll never let you win!_

(Raven's voice) _I predict that you'll not win!_

(Hannah's voice) _Can't catch us, (giggles)_

(Zack's voice) _While we're still alive,_

(Cody's voice) _Your plans will not take effect!_

Phil Jr. was confused. And he yelled, "Show up and fight like a man, whoever you guys are!"

And they did come down, and they hit with a shout, moving quickly makes several strikes and he cries out in outrage. A punch by each member puts him down and he glares at them with indignation. Phil recognized the voices and he said, "I know these voices…"

They have arrived, as they run to Phil.

"Lizzie! Raven! Zack! Cody! Hannah! I knew you guys will come to help me after all!"

Raven said, "Well, I was the first to respond, but it took me a long time to find a warp hole to the year 2001."

Zack said, "Me and Cody made it through Arvin's time machine!"

Lizzie said, "I hurried here after school, because I realized that you do really need me!"

Hannah said, "My dad sent me here after he found a warp hole that leads to this year. But let's hurry up. My commercial shoot is in 8 hours."

Phil said, "Yeah! At least, we're now here, now let's get him!"

Phil Jr. got up and said, "I'm not finished here! I have one more surprise!" he opened a time warp hole and out came Meemy.

Meemy said, "What am I doing here?"

(Narration) _Meemy. He fought with Magishine in a chess-like dimension where Meemy got defeated. Now, he's back for revenge._

Meemy said, "Who are you, sir?"

Phil Jr. said, "I'm the one that resurrected you! Now, beat them up!"

Lizzie starts attacking, then Raven, then Hannah, and finally Zack and Cody. The only problem is, they were arguing and they fight for who gets to defeat the bad guy.

"Let me there!" "I can defeat him!" "No, let me get rid of him!" "No, no, that's the wrong way, let me do it…" "Get out of my way!" "He's mine!" "No, he's mine!"

Phil noticed that they were fighting and he said, "Guys, guys! Don't fight! You guys shouldn't fight, be like a team!"

Lizzie said, "What's your problem?"

Zack and Cody attacked again, but they were bounced off by the enemy. Lizzie tries to kick at Meemy, and then Raven punched at Meemy, and Hannah does a "Crash" attack on Meemy but they all failed too.

Phil Jr. said, "You guys are total losers! Until then, Buh-Bye!" then, he exploded on them so they can get away. Phil and the rest were supposed to follow them but they were gone.

Phil said, "Damn it! They got away. Now you guys, look what have you guys done, they got away because you guys were arguing."

All of them looked at each other and they realized that they were arguing all that time. Cody said, "We're sorry. We shouldn't have fought for this. Now, we knew what our mistake was."

Raven said, "Oh by the way, Phil, we found this." They showed him the Skyak, and Phil said, "How did you guys found my Skyak?" Zack said, "We found it at the top of the Tipton hotel, and we brought it here." Lizzie and Hannah said, "Were do we go now?"

Phil said, "We could go to East High in the year 2006. They can help us."

_March 2, 2006 (a month after the "Twinkle Towne" play)_

Phil and the group made it top East High and he said, "Well, welcome to East High."

Kelsi saw them on the window and she said, "Guys, they're here!" Chad said, "Great! Let's go down!" they all went downstairs and they greeted Phil and his team.

Troy said, "Hi Phil. It took you a few years before you can get there. But now, you did, and welcome to East High, year 2006." Phil shaked his hands with Troy and said, "Great to see you guys. Well, meet my team."

The other five met and greeted the other Wildcats and Phil said, "It will be pleasure saving the world with you guys." Then, all of them went inside the campus as one.

_Outdoor gym_

They met Coach Bolton, Ms. Darbus, Principal Matsui and Kelsi in the outdoor gym. Phil was pleased to meet them and Phil said, "Well, Troy, where's the time machine?" Troy said, "Well, I'll show you." Troy, Phil, and the rest of their respective teams went to where the time machine was standing and Gabriella said, "Here's the time machine."

Hannah was struck in awe and she said, "Is it completed?"

Kelsi said, "Not yet. That's why we're here to complete it. But, before we can begin, let's find you guys a suitable place to stay."

Principal Matsui said, "Well, you guys can stay in my 2nd unused house. I have another house that I go back when I have to." Zack said, "You don't always use that house?" Principal Matsui said, "Yes, Zack. I don't use it much." Taylor said, 'Well, let's cleanup the house, all of us guys!" Ryan thinks it's a good idea and so do the others. Phil said, "Well, let's begin!" everyone went away but Sharpay, who was confused.

Sharpay said, "Cleaning up the house? That's the work of our maids, I can't do that!" then, realizing that they're gone, she said, "Guys, wait up for me!"

_Principal Matsui's 2__nd__ Home_

They made it, and Principal Matsui said, "This is my house. It's only two blocks from East High. Here's the key." As they opened the house and they went in, Zack and Cody said, "Let's start the cleaning!"

(A/N: background song for this part: "Walking on sunshine" By Aly and AJ)

The clearing began, and they were having fun cleaning that they forgot what they were supposed to do. They all enjoyed their new company with them, and they were having so much fun that the Principal, the Coach and the Drama teacher were joined in the fun.

And at last, the cleaning was done, and they were all proud of their hard work. And at last, Principal Matsui said, "I'll leave you guys now. We have more work at school. Coach Bolton, Ms. Darbus, let's go." The three important people of East High left.

Zack and Cody decide to go to Kelsi because they found her cute. Phil said, "Zack, Cody, all of you, come with me to the dining room." They all followed Phil to the dining room, and that's were Phil told them of what happened to them in years time.

Phil brought out his Wizard and he said to Lizzie, "Ok, Lizzie, I'll tell you what happened a few years after:

(Shows clips from "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" from Phil's Wizard)

"Lizzie, it all started in a graduation, you gave a speech that was supposed to be for the graduate. Then, you and Gordo went with Kate, Ethan, and the rest of your classmates in Rome for a school trip. That's where you saw Paolo and you were instantly changed to a pop star. Gordo loved you and he joined Isabella to thwart Paolo's plan against you. You were saved, and you got to be a star for a night. Then, you kissed Gordo."

**Phil has more to tell to the others. Check back again for chapter 4 for more!**


	4. Working together

**Well, on with the story, as they begin the work on the time machine to send them in the year 2032. And I hope that there were some who gave me a review, I hope.**

**To CraftyNotepad, thanks for your comment. It was good.**

**Well, how will our friends react to Phil's "predictions"?**

Lizzie said, "Did that really happen?"

Phil said, "Well, in the year 2003, maybe April. It's recorded here in my Wizard, so that's true. You'll be after doing that in 2 years- back in your time."

Lizzie said, "I'll look forward to that in 2 years time."

Phil then said, "Raven, Zack, Cody, Hannah, I believe you guys met before… in the year 2006?"

They all were confused, but Phil said, "I'll show you guys…

(Shows clips from "That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana" crossover special from his Wizard)

"I can see that you guys met in the Tipton Hotel, with Raven who arrived first, then Hannah second. Raven, you predicted that Cody will be in danger. You also had allowed Hannah Montana to try your dresses. Then, you guys had a good time, although I don't know if your friends, Eddie, Chelsea, Cory, Oliver, Lilly and Jackson had come later with you guys…"

Zack and Cody said, "We had guests like them at that year?"

Phil said, "Yes, in this year, either June or July."

Hannah said, "Yes, I do remember that I went to the Tipton Hotel. And I saw them, and Zack and Cody recognized me." Phil just said, "Well, you're lucky that you saw them first hand. And I can see that you knew Raven, too." Hannah just nodded.

Zack, Cody and Raven just froze upon hearing this.

Phil noticed them and he said, "Well, why the surprised look? Like you guys don't believe a word of what Hannah said."

And Troy asked, "Well, can you tell us why we're all here?"

Phil said, "Well, the year where I came from, the year 2032, was corrupted. My son did it, since I never showed up to him as he grew up, so he destroyed everything in his path, including my wife. Now, he's the tyrant of that year, so I had to go to different time zones to pick up you guys for the mission."

"I hope you guys understood me for this."

Lizzie, Raven, Zack, Cody and Hannah placed their hands on Phil's hand and they said, "We'll fight for the future, with you." Troy and his group also put their hands on Phil's and they said, "We're with you." Phil said, "I'm happy that you guys will cooperate. Now, let's finish the time machine!" everyone just said, "Yeah!"

_East High grounds_

(A/N: background song for this part: "Start up!" By NoB)

Phil and his friends began fixing the time machine while having fun. At one point, Gabriella said, "That should be 16 over pi..." Phil said, "Ok, I stand corrected. Let's move on." He then corrected the calculation for the time machine.

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zack and Cody were all taking fun in tightening the screws, bolts and connecting the cables to the main power source. Raven and Taylor was inputting the calculations from the computer to the time machine.

Gabriella brought in the next part of the equation to the time machine. She said, "Zn4, and by doing that, you end up with two... and two. Got it?" Raven and Taylor started to input the last equation, and the computer uploaded it to the time machine. The computer starts loading and it shows the previous calculations from the first one up to the last inputted one, and the computer flashes a message: "OK!"

Gabriella said, "Phil, Phil! The time machine is ready!"

Phil said, "Ok, Gabriella. Lizzie, Hannah, open the time machine from the power supply!"

Lizzie and Hannah switched the power on, and the time machine was activated. Sharpay then entered a year and she threw a stone on the time gate to test it. Taylor then saw the results of the test and it managed to pass, with the stone ending up in the said year.

Principal Matsui, Ms. Darbus, Coach Bolton and Kelsi went to them and Coach Bolton said, "Now that the time machine is finished, Phil, all of you, good luck."

Phil said, "Thanks, Mr. Bolton. Now we have to go." Then, Kelsi said, "I have already had a connection towards the year 1999 via the time machine so you guys can use the 99 machines. They can now be used as well as the arsenal. I'll send them when you need them."

Phil said, "Wildcats, I'll call you guys later. I and my team have to fight them from that year." Troy said, "Well, we'll come in anytime. Good luck guys." Troy clasped Phil's hand and Phil said, "Thanks. Ok guys, let's go!"

Phil, Lizzie, Raven, Zack, Cody and Hannah ran to the time gate and they were gone.

Kelsi said, "Hope you guys defeat him. I'll wait for you guys." Then she looked at the Wildcats and she said, "Guys, I'll be watching from the computer. I'll give you guys the go signal to get to the year 2032."

Troy said, "I'll be waiting for that time."

_Year 2032_

The time warp has opened and Phil and his friends have arrived. Phil Jr. was there, waiting for them. Phil Jr. said, "Dad, I knew you'll be back to finish me and reverse it all!"

Phil said, "We'll not let you win, son!"

Lizzie said, "I'll make sure I'm still in this year!"

Raven said, "I'm not going to let your plan go into action!"

Zack and Cody shouted, "You'll lose this fight!"

Hannah said, "And you'll never get me out of my life!" then they set their eyes on Hannah and she said, "What? Is it something I said?"

Phil Jr. said, "Enough! I don't care what your plans to stop me were, even though all of you guys are now united, but I'll make sure that you guys are gone- **FOREVER!**"

Phil said, "We'll see about that." Then, Phil Jr. summoned Tsuetsue, Gajah and Meemy and he said, "Guys, 'sick 'em." Then, they rush to Phil and his group and they get separated, with Tsuetsue beating up Lizzie and Hannah, Gajah fighting Phil, and Meemy fighting Zack, Cody and Raven.

Zack and Cody battles Meemy but they get blocked off by his magic, in which Zack and Cody falls to the ground. Raven uses her psychic power on him but fails. Hannah and Lizzie beat up Tsuetsue but she whacks them both with her staff. She lifts them up and both Lizzie and Hannah are thrown onto hard ground. Phil battle Gajah but his Karths are too many and he was electrified by Gajah's magic.

Phil, Lizzie, Hannah, Zack, Cody and Raven gather up and they are numbered. Tsuetsue said, "Give up, guys!" Meemy said. "You have nowhere to go, baby!" Gajah said, "It looks like you're time is up."

Phil Jr. approached them and he said, "Well, it looks like you guys have nowhere to go now. It's about time I finish you all, and I'll be the king of this never ending time!"

Phil Jr. points his staff and he said, "Adieu, Dad!" and he striked his staff to finish them, only to stop at Phil's face when he recognized something.

A voice boomed out, "HOLD IT!" then, a time warp opened and out came Troy and his friends and they kicked Phil Jr. in the face, and they landed and they ran to Phil and his friends.

Troy said, "Are you guys ok?"

Phil said, "It's good that you guys came over. Now, let's get them!" they all stand up and Phil said, "You're time's up, son!"

Phil Jr. and his minions gathered up and Phil Jr. said, "Damn you!!!"

Phil used his wizard and he shouted, "All of us, Power Up!"

Then, as the Go Go Five theme song plays in the background, magic filled their bodies, and Phil and his companions felt the power of time transform to armor. Phil and his "time friends" had the Legend Armor (From Magiranger) and Troy and his friends had the Mega Fivetector Armor (Combination of the Fiveman's Fivetector Armor and the Megaranger's Megatector Armor), and they posed, as if they're ready to kick butt.

Troy and his friends start announcing themselves first.

"Burning Adventurer! Troy Bolton!"

"Fast Adventurer! Chad Danforth!"

"Height Adventurer! Ryan Evans!"

"Strong Adventurer! Sharpay Evans!"

"Deep Adventurer! Gabriella Montez!"

"Dazzling Adventurer! Taylor McKessie!"

"Endless Musical Spirits!"

"Song Sentai, High School Musical!"

Phil and his friends are announcing next.

"The belle tiger, Lizzie McGuire!"

"The Invincible soul of the dragon people, Raven Baxter!"

"Get rid of evil, Hannah Montana!"

"The howling earth element! The green magician, Zack Martin!"

"The galloping thunder element! The yellow magician, Cody Martin!"

"The burning legend spirits… Phil Diffy!"

"Saving the world towards time… Chikyu Sentai, D-Ranger!"

Phil said, "Ok guys, let's do this together!"

Troy said, "For the past, present and future!"

Phil said, "We are..."

All of them shouted, "The great 12 spirits!" then, they posed and colored explosions happen, and the song ended.

Phil Jr. said, "Impressive. But that's nothing compared to what I'll do to you guys!"

Phil said, "We'll see about that, guys, let's go!" they said, "Right!" and they dashed toward their enemies.

**Can they battle them down the drain? Well, to know what will happen next, well, Just keep on leaving reviews on this story, and I'll show you guys what happens next.**

**Just keep giving me reviews!**


	5. The battle for the future

**Well, the battle begins! It took me a long time before that's finished. Well, after the battle, comes the robot fight (or Megazord Fight).**

**Well, keep those reviews coming!**

Phil Jr. was furious because they're all here. Phil Jr. said, "Enough! Attack them now!"

The battle goes. The Boukenger's Opening theme is playing on the background. Our heroes are giving themselves a good accounting, working in pairs members of both teams together. Zack, Cody, Raven and Hannah against Gajah, Troy, Chad and Ryan against Meemy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor against Tsuetsue, and Phil against his own son. Lizzie, on the other hand, has no teammate to join, and she chooses to join Phil. Our villains are less than impressed.

Zack, Cody, Raven and Hannah battles Gajah, but he counters them so that they can't win. Gajah just laughed and he boasted, "You'll never get me down!" Raven said, "Not so fast!" Hannah said, "I'll give out the command! I'm the team leader here!" Zack and Cody agree and Raven said, "Let's do it!" Hannah leads the impulse, and Zack and Cody are doing a cartwheel attack on Gajah, and Raven goes next with her psychic punch.

Gajah is knocked down, and Hannah is ready to teach Gajah a lesson. She said, "Guys! Psychic Ball!" "Right!" Zack, Cody and Raven rush and Hannah passes the ball to Zack, which in turn passes to Cody, then passes to Raven, and she holds it in a manner for Hannah to kick. Then, Raven shouts Hannah's name and she does a jump kick to the ball. "Montana Crash!" The ball hits Gajah, and he explodes.

Gabriella, Shapray and Taylor fight Tsuetsue, and Tsuetsue said, "It's much easier with you girls." Then she electrocuted the girls. Gabriella got up and said, "We'll see about that!" Gabriella begins doing calculations while Tsuetsue battles Taylor and Sharpay and she tells her girls shoot at her and they aimed for Tsuetsue's horn, and Tsuetsue get weak. She said, "How dare you…"

Gabriella said, "Now!" Sharpay and Taylor jumps on Gabriella's shoulders and they kick Tsuetsue, and Gabriella jumps on Sharpay and Taylor and she dives on Tsuetsue, and Gabriella jumps back on the ground to be with her girl friends. Tsuetsue then dies and explodes.

Troy, Chad and Ryan battles Meemy, and they try their best to bring him down. Even firing his was useless as he deflects the beams. He annoys them and says, "Ready when you guys are, Baby!" Chad was totally offended and he said, "Troy, plan B!" Troy said, "Ok guys, hold him!"

Chad and Ryan hold Meemy in his arms and Troy prepared for the impact that he will do. He used the Bi-Motion Buster and fired it at Meemy, and Meemy was injured. Troy, Ryan and Chad are now with Troy again as Troy holds a Dual Crush gun with him. They all hold on for the impact, and Troy said, "Target, load up!" The drill spins, and they shout, "Fire!" it hits Meemy, and he dies.

Phil and Lizzie battles Phil Jr. and they are winning. Phil Jr. said, "You'll never win! Time wave!" Phil and Lizzie were thrown back and Phil Jr. just laughed and he said, "Now, here's another one." he does a 360 degree charge and he strikes at them, but Lizzie counters it with her attack, and it backfires at Phil Jr.

Phil Jr. is injured and his face is bleeding. Phil fights Phil Jr. with his sword and the two Phil's clash their swords at each other, and Lizzie joins in. Lizzie then said, "Phil, you're just like my father."

Phil said, "I'm proud to call you my temporary daughter."

They strike their swords at Phil Jr. and Phil Jr. lands in hard ground.

They all gather and Phil Jr. said, "I'm not done yet!" he holds his staff upwards and he shouts, "Lightning wave!" then, lightning strikes at them and they all get hit, and it exploded.

Phil and his friends get up and he said, "We'll win this game!" they shout "Right!"

They pour their power at Phil Jr. and he is injured. They call in their Life Bird from the time warp hole and say "Set up, Breaker-Mode! Target! Lock on! Calamity Breaker!" Their fire takes out Phil Jr. and he cries out, "I can't lose!" and then, he explodes.

The explosion is tremendous, and they're all feeling quite pleased. Phil and Troy clasp hands in victory. Then, out of the time warp hole comes Kelsi who comes to them and said, "Hey Phil, I brought with me two guys that can help you guys to defeat him."

Phil said, "Thanks, but… who are these guys?"

The two siblings said, "You know!"

(Narration) _Louis and Ren Stevens. They are siblings that sometimes get along, sometimes they don't. But they're still siblings that count on each other._

Ren said, "I'm happy to meet the Phil Diffy of the year 2032. It has been a long time… you still looked young from the year 2004."

Phil said, "And I'm happy to meet the Stevens siblings from the year 2000. Nice."

Louis and Ren shook Phil's hand, but it isn't over. Phil Jr. snarls from the blaze, "I'm still here!" Well, there's not much of him. He has extreme power, he can summon his robot and he manages to do this, suddenly entering the robot and sucking the three minions. The teams gasp in horror and stare up at him.

Phil Jr. said with a snorting laugh. "The game isn't over yet," he comments amusedly.

Horrified, they all face him. His three minions in the cockpits agree with delight, this is the end of the world!

He tromps through the city, and he is blasting, flames and darkness. The death-toll is

appalling. Phil's eyes light on the green Time-tunnel, through which brought them all. "Wait a minute..." Kelsi said. "Maybe there is something we can do." Lizzie says, "HUH?!" but Troy is not finished. "Right, try it! Call them!" Confused, but willing, Phil shouts into his Wizard, "Go Liner! Max Liner, come!"

His voice echoes, reaching into the Time Tunnel. The search begins until the machine's time settles on 1999. The Bay Area 55 sits content in the light of day, when suddenly the Max Shuttle rockets from its bay, dragging the great train behind it.

Links uncouple. The Max Shuttle hurtles past the Super Express Train. The Grand Liner roars through miraculously empty streets. It also hurtles past the Super Express Train, headed for the heroes who called it. It halts and the delighted group gapes. Gabriella is quite smug at his successful use of the Time system, but I think Kelsi is less pleased. There is not a lot of time. Because of borrowing the machines, they will soon return to their own time so that the time will not get altered. They have very little time, perhaps she says ten minutes (whew!). Warned, they race to their machines. As quickly as they can, they settle in their familiar cockpits and call for the formation. Phil, Zack, Cody, Lizzie and Hannah run Victory Robo.

Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella and Chad saw it all and Sharpay said, "We'll have to join in too. Let call the Mars Machines and help them." Gabriella thinks it's a good idea, and Troy calls in the Mars Machines. The launch sequence begins again, Max Shuttle linking again with the Go Liner and taking them up into space to charge, and bringing them down to Earth to fight. Forming Victory Mars, and with Liner Boy, then face Phil Jr.'s robot.

Kelsi, Taylor, Raven, Louis and Ren were impressed and the Go liner has landed again. Kelsi said, "The Go Liner has settled down. Let's go!" As quickly as they can, they settle in their cockpits and call for the formation. At last, the Grand Liner robo is finished, and all four robots stand with confidence, and Phil said, "Let's finish this!" "Yeah!"

Phil Jr. is willing. "You have gathered, 99 Machines."

As the robots surround Phil Jr.'s robot, Phil Jr. Continues, "I'll destroy you all at once!"

Phil starts the punching arms, and the whirling feet. But after getting knocked a bit, Phil Jr.'s robot strikes them hard with his own power. They are not proof against it. The four robots are not able to do much against the giant monster they face. It throws them around. Phil notices that the Liner Boy is deactivated.

Phil shouts, "Kelsi! I and Troy will take care of his robot. You go recharge Liner Boy."

Phil Jr. said, "No you won't!" then he strikes them, but the two robots refuse to lose. Both robots are now falling in their knees but they can't fail now.

Phil calls in the Braver Sword, Troy his Jet spear and they clank their agreement. The pair strikes Mecha Phil J (Phil Jr.'s robot), temporarily disabling him and buying enough time to do what they have to. Phil calls for the fire sword. A ring of blazing flame and then he tells his team they will pass this to them. The flaming sword is a mighty sight. Troy excitedly swings the Jet spear forward and the flame leaps from one giant blade to the other. The small spear in Troy's hands glows orange-white. And now, they use their own flaming blade against Phil Jr.

Victory Mars uses its Jet attack, and Phil uses the Victory Robo's finisher. The time he's afforded Kelsi and her gang was enough for the Liner Boy to recover, and now it's up again.

Phil said, "Now, let's do this!" the Liner Boy and the Victory Robo unites as Max Victory Robo, and Phil said, "OK guys! Let's join our hands together!"

Phil calls in the Braver Sword again, and it grew to giant size by the combined power of our heroes, enough to be wielded by the three robots as one. Phil said, "Now!" They are together, now, and will fight as one team. With the support of the Wildcats, and the new power singing within them, Phil and his friends face the robot and use their combined strengths.

They wielded the sword in a 360 degree fashion, and as a ring of blazing flame goes in the formation, they are an awesome sight, and their enemy is terrified as they bear down upon him. "Final Prominence!" cries Phil, swinging the sword. And Phil Jr.'s robot cries out and twists. The fire on the blade goes out, transferred to their enemy.

In brilliant fire, their united attack is something that is finally enough to utterly destroy Phil Jr.'s robot. Phil Jr. is completely destroyed. Or is he?

**The battle is over, but does it mean that Phil Jr. is defeated? **

**The next part will come, as soon I see good reviews. I'll be waiting for them!**


	6. Back to reality, already?

**His robot is destroyed, but he's not yet defeated. Let's see…**

In the flame that marked the destruction of his robot, a figure walks amidst the flames. Finally he's back all of a sudden.

The fifteen heroes are there to face him, but his blast is powerful and they are all knocked flying. He will eat this world, and no one can stop him. The fifteen get back to their feet, more than flightily disheartened, but Raven and Ryan are not finished yet.

Phil said, "Guys! Let's unite our powers as one!" And Phil intends that they should not let their folks down. They channel tremendous power, encouraged by their predecessors, and they are now glazed with their own powers.

Phil and his teams do a finisher that sends that energy at the startled Phil Jr. "Victory Rainbow!" He is blown quite literally, and nothing remains but a fallen Phil Jr. on the ground. Our heroes congratulate themselves, but Phil rushes to his own son. They all look to Phil and they wonder, what now?

Phil clutches his son, and his son was back to being a good boy, but he was dying.

Phil Jr. said, "Dad, forgive me for my actions. I'm the one who should suffer, not the people of this year. Now…"

Phil said, "What can I do to reverse the damage?"

Phil Jr. said, "Bring your powers to me so I can reflect it to the sky and it will be good as new."

Troy said, "Phil, we can't trust him, he's-"

Phil just gave him a stern look and Lizzie just nodded with agreement. They all gave their powers to Phil Jr. and he reflected it to the sky, and shining beams correct all the damage, and everything was back to normal.

The beams revive the buildings, the dead people and animals, the plants, the landscapes, everything that has been destroyed by Phil Jr.

Phil was happy, and the people didn't know what hit them. It is over; afternoon is beginning to darken towards evening. Both teams race to meet each other. They come together calmly enough, when a train whistle splits the air. They look up to see the Max Shuttle taking the Liner through a whirling vortex. Gabriella is both wistful and proud. "They're going back, right? To 1999." Cody agrees softly, "Yes. They have to be there to help the Gogofive against the Psyma." He puts his arm against her back in comfort.

Phil's batch gathers next to Troy's, even Ryan who is calming down, and he gives a short speech about how they will all protect people. He steps forward and holds out his hand to Phil. It only takes a moment for each of them to step forward and shake hands with their counterpart. Phil thanks Troy earnestly, and then with a mischief-filled grin, announces that they will use their fighting spirit to fight anyone that threatens to ruin the time periods. Zack snorts, but Taylor and Sharpay are happy to move into position with Phil. Kelsi, who never doubted her fighting spirit, is relaxed. The two teams laugh at each other's antics, and both Ren and Louis blow the groups a kiss.

Phil's wife, Keely, who was now resurrected, has arrived, and she said, "Who are these guys?"

Phil said, "They're my teammates, from the different years. But sadly, they'll be leaving now. They helped save the past, the present and the future. And now, Phil Jr. is all fine now." Keely just nodded, and said thanks.

The time has come, as it does at the end, to say goodbye, the eleven stands facing Phil. Phil looks at Troy, then quizzically to his fellow friend. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" Troy grins at him and answers, "We'll go home to our years." Then, somewhat sadly, he looks around at the others and says more softly, "to being the unknown people, with the unknown missions, and keep fighting secretly to protect everyone." He smiles through a lump in his throat at Phil, who grins back, chuckles and nods a bow.

Lizzie shyly speaks to Phil about how good it was to have their power there, and Phil replies confidently that he believes that they will pursue their dreams sooner or later. Phil turns his bright gaze to the Wildcats. "Be well," he says for lack of better words. Gabriella smiles and nods, "Yes. And you, too." Zack and Cody nod her agreement.

Our heroes congratulate themselves, and then turn to thank the others. And now, they say goodbye, pulling their hands away with some reluctance. All teams walk away, each one saying their last words.

(Raven) "Don't mind us. We'll come here when trouble comes in."

(Zack and Cody) "We'll visit you guys when we have the time to do so."

(Troy and Gabriella) "What ever happens, we'll be there for each other."

(Louis and Ren) "Just don't forget us, ok? Remember, we're one team."

(Hannah) "I'll join you guys in a jiffy- as long as my schedule permits." Then, she remembered something and looked at her watch and she said, "Oh no! My commercial shoot will begin anytime! We have to go guys!"

Lizzie leads the impulse to stop and look back. They wave salutes. "Say bye-bye!" they call. Kelsi then ends, "And by the way, Phil Diffy, never stop the good stuff. We'll see you again." They turn away and leap into the warp hole.

The Diffy family dash over and stare after until there is nothing to see. "They're gone," says Keely, happy and sad. "Yeah," Phil Jr. said.

"What happened?" Keely asks. Phil only grins and chuckles. When he pats her and looks smugly at the picture, she tries to ask again but he will not tell.

Phil just smiled and he said, "To my friends, you'll be the world's hope someday." and Phil will never forget the courage of the Disney Channel friends.

Then, he gets a bad feeling that the time is getting confused, as the scene gets mixed up, and everything fades away one by one, until he finally gets back on his own time.

_Modern day_

Keely wakes up Phil and she says, "Phil, wake up. It's morning. You better…"

Phil woke up. He was confused, and he didn't know he was back in his time. He asks, "Keely, where am I?"

Keely laughed, and she said, "Oh Phil, you silly husband of me, you're in bed."

Phil saw his picture with his team. He thought, _**"Was that battle just a dream? No, it wasn't."**_ after a long pause, he continued thinking;_** "Me and my friends really did fight, and win this great battle, for the sake of us all."**_

Phil just sighed and he said, "Keely, I'm glad I'm still with our first son."

Keely said, "No, that's our first daughter."

Phil was totally confused. The one with him now is his first daughter, then, his son was something else, but why? _Maybe another time,_ he said to himself.

Keely said, "So, what will you call our daughter?"

Phil remembered what Lizzie said.

(Lizzie's voice-over) "Phil, you're just like my father."

Phil then said, "Keely, our daughter… will be named Lizzie."

Keely said, "Where did you get the idea? The name is beautiful."

Phil said, "Just thought of it."

Phil, Keely and Lizzie were one family, a family that is living peacefully. And Phil just looked at the picture and he will never be able to forget them. All he knows now, the world is safe, and everything's back to normal.

**THE END**

**The story's over, but I'll be still waiting for the reviews. I'll be waiting!**

Back in the year 2006, Hannah is still wondering, "How did Phil know my real name?" well; only time can tell… unless she asked him awhile ago. Then, Lilly said, "Who are you thinking of?"

Hannah said, "I don't know. I just don't know. It's so confusing, but I still remember these friends of mine."

Then, someone said, "Miss Montana! You're up next on stage!"

Hannah then runs towards the stage and the scene freezes.

Then, it zooms out to outer space where the Mowry sisters are holding the address book, as they say, "All of you guys, never forget each other, for we'll be watching over all of you." They were looking at the planet earth and they continued, "For now, we'll sleep in peace. But, may your elders guide you forever!" they then go around the earth, and a ring comes around and encircles the earth and shows a logo that reads:

_Disney Channel forever_

_24__th__ anniversary (1983-2007)_

Then, it fades to white.


End file.
